Mixed Signals
by JeidWhovian
Summary: "Spencer became suspicious and only when his suspicion was confirmed did he realize he wasn't too keen on the idea of her spending her days laughing with another man and laying and cuddling in his arms at night. Yeah, Spencer was jealous which surprisingly he didn't wear it too well. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the bau for Spencer Reid until suddenly it wasn't and it all started with his best friend, Derek Morgan's "humor" as he tried to goat him into being his wingman. Which never turned out well once leaving Spencer drunk with his very first hangover.

The day started as usual Spencer entering the bau with a perk in his step although it had nothing to do with his rather dreary job. No, it had everything to do with the blonde that could almost always put a smile on his face no matter what the case. You could say Spencer had a bit of a crush but then you'd be wrong no this was more than a little high school crush. Ever since she, Jennifer Jareau newest media liaison confidently strolled into the conference room that one day although Spencer could barely look her in the eye let alone keep a conversation with unknowingly as he gave her a shy wave and stuttered "I-im Spencer Dr. Spencer Reid" he formed a bond. A bond that would later be strengthened through many trials and tribulations. One being her boyfriend, Will.

When JJ suddenly had many "Family trips" Spencer became suspicion and only when his suspicion was confirmed did he realize he wasn't too keen on the idea of her spending her days laughing with another man and laying and cuddling in his arms at night. Yeah, Spencer was jealous which surprisingly he didn't wear it too well. Today on the jet being a prime example.

As Spencer climbed the stairs to the jet scoping out a seat and naturally sitting next to JJ

"Hey Spence" JJ says with a small smile gracing her lips.

Oh how that smile would be the death of him "Hi Jen, how are you?" Spencer says softly glancing down at his feet. Yes, moments like this were perfect just the two of them no matter what they did was always the highlight of his day.

Unfortunately, it didn't last as Derek stumbled to the back of the jet and plopped on the seat next to Spencer flinging an arm around spencer's shoulder.

"So what are you guys getting up to this the weekend. I'll need a wingman to score some lovin" he bellows to his friends although the last part was directed at Spencer.

Slinging Derek's arm off his shoulder "Oh no way. There's no way I'm going with you especially after last time! Spencer exclaims with a smile tinting his slightly chapped lips.

"Okay suit yourself. JJ? What about you? Getting some lovin over the weekend" he asks jokingly but as a slight blush tinges her pale cheeks he quirks an eyebrow. This just got interesting. "oh hold up what's that blush for?" somebody's keepin a secret"

as Spencer registers Morgan's teasing a slight pang tightens around his heart. JJ having a boyfriend? No that's crazy just Morgan's crazy theories Spencer tries to convince himself thinking up all the other reasons for JJ to blush. Not at all stopping to wonder why he cares so much.

"Well actually since I already know you guys aren't going to stop pestering me about this I um...I kind of met someone. You guys know Will, from the...the case in New Orleans we um started dating".

Just like that, the small pang began to feel like a thousand daggers to his heart. So it was true. Not used to this strange feeling "what how did...Will from t-the case...um when..." Spencer stuttered out barely managing to breathe as he butchered his sentences.

JJ chuckled at her friend's awkward stutter "Well he's kind of a bit of a flirt" she blushes as she admits it "we texted for a while and then before he went back to New Orleans he bought me flowers and everything and asked me out so of course, I said yes...and well we've been dating ever since"

"JJ, I was only teasing" Morgan chimes in "but I'm happy for y-"only to be cut off by her phone ringing.

"Oh oops, it's Will" JJ says with a smile as she glances at her phone "mind if I..." she trails off taking their nods as a cue as she stands up to take the call.

As she leaves Spencer slumps down in his seat with a frown etched on his face as he glances at JJ's retreating back.

"Hey what's with the frown? Morgan says mostly teasing but also genuine concern seeping in his voice for the man he sees as a brother. "Oh um, nothing really..." should he deny it completely? No, then he'll defiantly think somethings up "well we don't um actually know anything about Will..." he trails of heat rising to his cheeks hoping he wasn't being too obvious.

Morgan knits his brows a confused frown on his lips which quickly turns into a smirk as he realizes just where his friend's "concern" was coming from. "Oh somebody's jealous" he whispers in a sing-song tone quiet enough so JJ wouldn't hear.

"What! No...no no no I'm not!" Spencer exclaims a bit too forcefully effectively making JJ turn around and stare at them both in amusement and confusion before she shakes her head and turns back to her conversation a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah sure you're not Pretty Boy hey, I'm not one to judge" he snickers trying to keep a straight face failing miserably.

"Please just drop it "Spencer mumbles as he stands up heading to the bathroom on the jet clearly ending the conversation.

"Oh boy" Morgan states to himself as he relaxes putting in his ear buds waiting for the plane to land knowing that there was going to be serious drama heading to the BAU.

AN: hope you guys liked chapter one if so please like or comment what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

As the jet landed back home the team packed up and headed out to their homes except for Spencer, who stayed behind at the office. As Spencer entered the bullpen and plopped down in his seat he began thinking to himself who was this Will guy? Well sure he saw him he knows he's arbitrarily good-looking, has a slight accent (which he was told woman like), he wasn't the strongest looking (granted he would definitely lose in a fight against him) and well he was well...he didn't actually know that much. Nor did he want to. It would only acknowledge all the reasons she chose Will over him. And just the very thought hurt. He wasn't good enough for the one person he wanted so desperately to be no matter how hard he tried.

And He felt he really knew and understood her more than anyone especially Will who she basically just met. Whenever she was feeling sad or having a rough morning Spencer always brought her coffee just the way she liked it with the good creamer she liked so much. He knew how to cheer her up even when it got serious he was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on or just a friend to listen. A best friend even yeah, he was always great at being a friend for everybody nothing more nothing less. He could be the best friend to Derek. Always the butt of his jokes and rarely ever complained about it, could keep up and in his opinion beat Morgan's pranks, and no matter what he would always be there for him as he would for him. With Garcia, he could always geek out with Garcia over any and every Doctor and shockingly he could share deep secrets with her and knows no matter how many times she teases him she wouldn't tell. And Emily, was a bumpy start but they became close and he appreciated her love of literature and old movies. Hotch was different because he was the boss and there were limits but, he was a confidant and the young man respected him greatly. Gideon was the father he never had and no matter what he would always have a special place in his heart for the wayward man.

But when it came to JJ best friends just wasn't good enough. Needless to say, Spencer has always been grateful for her friendship and support he just never thought of her the same and realized he never would no matter how hard he tried. And believe me, he had tried even before Will. He tried endlessly to forget her stupidly perfect smile that lit up her whole face every time. Wanted to forget the way she brushed her hair behind her ear when she was interested in something or how he wanted to do it for her. How she wrinkled her nose up in that cute way when she was really focused and concentrating on a case or a crossword puzzle they'd solve together. Even though Spencer knew he could finish it on his own faster even but, he enjoyed her company too much and would do anything to spend more time with her.

He never believed she would pick him but when she picked Will it was the icing on the cake. She picked someone that was as far as he could tell the exact opposite of him.

"Hey what are you still doing here" a soft voice startled him out of his rather self-deprecating musing. Without turning around Spencer knew it was JJ, her unmistakably angelic voice was music to his ears and he would recognize it anywhere. Turning around his breath caught in his throat as her piercing blue pools of perfection met his dark hazel eyes. Her golden blonde tresses falling in her face as she stared back at him. Realizing he was starring his cheeks began to heat as he muttered "Oh uh hi JJ I was just um" he looked back at his desk and began shuffling his case files "um reading over some case stuff" he finished lamely knowing she wouldn't buy it. "oh, um okay" JJ replied brows raised "well I know you didn't really want to go out but, Garcia is going and Morgan insists it will be somewhere classy, a nice restaurant and I'd really love if you came" she finishes squeezing his shoulder gently. And just like that he had no choice well maybe he did but how could he just say no to JJ. "yeah um of course" Spencer agrees.

"Well Morgan's unofficially bringing Garcia so I thought I'd bring Will and you guys can meet him...anyway see you there" and as an afterthought, she shouts over her shoulder "And you better not stay here too late Spence I mean it!" as she walks away. Morgan says it's a fancy restaurant...so he would essentially be having dinner with the girl of his dreams...and her new boyfriend. Yeah, why did he agree to this? That's right she flashed one of her gorgeous smiles and touched his shoulder. Now...he'd have to endure a whole night of watching JJ laugh and just be happy with her boyfriend. Watch her be happy with somebody that wasn't him. To say Spencer was begrudging his decision would be a huge understatement.

AN: if you liked it pls like or tell me what you think.  
Next chapter: 5th wheel


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spencer woke up from his restless sleep Looking over at his clock noticing it's 12:00 o'clock and immediately jumps up realizing he has slept in and it was Saturday. The day of the begrudged non-date.

Rushing to the bathroom almost tripping on his comforter as he quickly discarded his wool pajama shirt and boxers into his hamper and hopped into the shower. After stewing in the shower for a bit, he realized he was stalling so he toweled off before putting on his robe. Rubbing his slight stubble, he decided he was due for a shave. After delicately applying the shaving cream. For the first time in forever, he actually made an effort to comb his hair and even style it with some hair gel. After styling his hair, he realized he needed to decide what to wear so he scampered off to his closet to find something decent never acknowledging his sudden desire to chamge his look going out as every other time the team or Morgan dragged him out he would always dress in sweater vests, corduroy, and a tie and if he felt a bit loose he would lose the tie.

And as Spencer decided what to wear JJ was having a bit of trouble on her part as well "So what are saying you might not be there" Will had promised her he would be here in time for dinner but he wasn't sure he would make it but, she couldn't really blame him as he has out protecting people as a detective and had to get a later flight that had just landed. Well, there was nothing she could do except hope he'd be there on time as she hung up the phone after saying goodbye. JJ decided she still wanted to look good so she went to her bathroom and got started in the shower and then on her hair.

Spencer arrived at the restaurant spotting JJ alone at a table staring at her phone. He quickly makes his way over stopping slightly when he notices Will walking up to the table. "hi JJ sorry I wasn't sure I'd make it" he hears Will say as he kisses the top of her head then sits down next to her. Realizing he'd have to go eventually he made his way towards the table.

"Wow Spence you clean up nicely, "JJ says as she glanced at his black polo and dark blue pants "Um I uh thanks JJ you're beautiful um you look beautiful" he says his cheeks heating up as he noticed her red tight-fitting dress that reached just above the knees. Quickly glancing around the table he notices Will slightly glaring at him and giving him an odd look. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Spencer quickly sits down accidentally knocking a drink over effectively spilling it on his worn converse he couldn't seem to part with.

"Uh oops I'll pay for that" he says very much hoping Garcia and Morgan would get here soon to dissolve some awkwardness. "It's fine Spence" JJ assures him smiling at him. "So, Spencer you work with JJ, right? Will says as he looks between them putting his arm around JJ's shoulder.

Frowning slightly he replies, "Uh yeah, and we've been bes-" he begins but is interrupted "Kid, Blondie, oh and uh Will how are guys doing?" Derek calls as he and Garcia reach the table and sit next to Spencer opposite Will and JJ.

"Hi, Guys this is Will...Will this is Penelope and Derek" JJ introduces them. "it's Nice to meet you guys. JJ has told me all about your team hopefully I'll get to meet them all sometime. "So, will how long has this been going on?" Morgan asks wiggling his eyebrows as he looks between the couple. Spencer Sighs "Who wants drinks I'll get some" he states and heads off looking for the bar he noticed earlier leaving no chance for a reply.

In no hurry to get back to the table Spencer sits at the restaurant bar and browses the drinks even though he knows what everybody usually orders. Hearing the laughter from the table he glances up noticing Will had just presumably told a joke judging by everybody else's laughter around him and the smirk plastered on his face. Why was it so easy for him to just show up and instantly his friends like him and JJ goes out with him? When Spencer Started at the BAU he constantly tried to impress everybody and it took him quite a while to gain the respect and admiration from his coworkers and now friends.

The sound of JJ's laughter again snapping him out of his thoughts made him realize he'd been gone for quite a while so he quickly ordered the drinks and rushed over. "Spence, you were gone for a while the foods here. I ordered your favorite, the apricot chicken" she informs him with a smile. "Thanks, JJ" Spencer says after placing the drinks on the table and sitting down.

A couple of drinks and laughs later JJ decides it's time to go "hey guys I think we should head back it's getting late." "yeah, that's probably best" Morgan agrees as he and Garcia get up "Anyone want to carpool with me and Will we took taxies" JJ adds "I'll drive you JJ!" Spencer exclaims a little louder than he meant to. "great thanks. He's driving us so Penelope and Morgan you guys can go back together" she says giving Garcia a wink while holding back a smirk. "Let's go baby girl" Morgan says shaking his head and chuckling at how obvious JJ was being.

Spencer, JJ, and Will headed off to Spencer's car with a cloud of awkward silence hanging over them. Reaching the car Will climbs in the back while JJ rides in the front with Spencer. Will rattles off the directions to the hotel he will be staying in and Spencer gladly follows them knowing Will isn't spending the night with JJ. He just doesn't know if he could handle that yet. Not allowing himself to acknowledge the fact that he might have to someday.

A few minutes passed in silence nobody up for much conversation. "So" Will starts breaking the silence "you gotta girlfriend?" he asks with a little curiosity and an undercurrent of warning Spencer guesses. But JJ was having none of it "Will" she scolds lightly then quickly throws an apologetic look to Spencer. "No, it's fine uh you know me JJ who's going to put up with a geek who rattles useless facts all the time" but sensing the tension he quickly adds "but I don't mind I'm not particularly fond of all the affection and stuff" he states with a fake chuckle. He Shifts his eyes to the road as he tries to hide the fact that he does, in fact, wants all those things and more with the very woman sitting next to him.

She, of course, saw right through him but, before anything else could be said he glanced out the window and announces, "here we are" as he parks the car. Will hops out of the car and JJ follows preparing to say goodbye before Will grabs her by the waist and kisses her passionately on her soft lips right in front of Spencer. Spencer Adverts his eyes as a sinking feeling grows in his stomach watching the love of his life with Will.

JJ out of breath gasps shocked he was being so bold and embarrassed he did that in front of Spencer pulls back slightly. "Goodnight Will this was fun" she says and turns toward the car. Will waves and then glances at Spencer "thanks for the ride kid" he says as he heads to his hotel.

And That stings well it all hurt today and had been a concoction of heart break and pain for him but, Will saying that just added to it. Normally he wouldn't mind being called kid it was a nickname of endearment given to him by one of his closest friends but, hearing will say it felt like a taunt. The car door closing gets his attention as he notices JJ sit back in her seat staring up at him with a frown etched on her beautiful face. "what's wrong JJ" he asks hoping to comfort her even though he himself felt like the day couldn't get any worse.

"Spence I'm really sorry about what Will said it was out of line and he doesn't know you" she says placing her soft hand on his shoulder gently rubbing it. "I'm sure when you meet that special somebody they will notice all your great qualities and yes before you interrupt me saying what qualities you're an amazing person with a great personality." Looking into his hazel eyes she continues "Right now, what are you doing? trying to comfort me see any woman would be lucky to have you" she says removing her hand from his shoulder. "Oh, um thanks, JJ I uh really appreciate it" he says looking down allowing his curls to fall over his face. While this boosted his confidence it also made him think if she saw his good qualities and she never gave him a chance would she ever?

Brushing his hair out of his face, he begins to drive back in the direction of her apartment only having been there once he feels obligated to ask her directions even though his eidetic memory allows him to Remember quite clearly where it is. Finally arriving at her apartment he rushes to her side of the car almost out of instinct and pulls it open for her. Smiling at him and thanking him JJ gets out of her car and Spencer walks her to her door. "Thanks, Spence" JJ says as she hugs him. "Of course, JJ" he smiles returning the hug. After unlocking her door, she turns back toward Spencer and gives his cheek a slight peck before she disappears behind the door whispering good night. "Yeah uh good night" he mumbles as he places his hand on the heated skin where her lips were a few seconds ago and with a lopsided grin he heads back to his car.

AN: hope you guys liked this chapter if so please like or comment what you think so far. Thanks


End file.
